A Little Drunken Thing Called Love
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: The joy of a good wedding, but for Dawn, it's more than just her mom's big day. Especially when a familliar face introduces her to a substance so intoxicating, it might just change everything. It's name? Alcohol. My first Ikarishipping fic, review!


A Little Thing Called Drunken Love.

_Hey there! Happy POKe'SHIPPING Day on the 7th November! So disappointed I couldn't post a new story for it. But I had school, and homework. :( _

_But yay! My first Ikarishipping fic! That's Paul x Dawn to those who don't know…_

_So please enjoy, and review! I have most of this written out; I just will have to find the time to type it up. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own POKe'MON._

"Wow. This place is jammed full!" Dawn gasped as she shoved forcefully through crowds of spectators and paparazzi that had come to make the Grand Festival Champion, Joanna Berlitz's wedding known to all.

Piplup tumbled through a flurry of busy feet, and latched onto Dawn's leg wailing. His flippers clung to her leg as she moved swiftly through the people. From behind them, the contest-winning Glameow that was her mother's pride and joy trotted poshly, her grey head was held high and her eyes were closed graciously as the cameras flashed madly.

The bluenette brushed a blue strand of hair behind her ear whilst attempting not to ruin her cork-screw curled hair. Zoey had taken hours to get it like this.

'_If only I had my good ol' beanie hat…'_ She pondered as she let out a sigh.

She then decided to find Zoey as it seemed rather logical for the two bridesmaids to stick together until the service began.

As her cobalt eyes scanned the crowds, she spotted a redhead not too far away. She scampered through the crowds, Piplup dangling from her pink snow boots and Glameow as it raced over to the Poffin counter.

When Dawn reached Zoey, she realised the red head was already fully dressed and that all her makeup had been applied. Zoey's eyes widened at the sight of her friend.

"Dawn! Your mom wanted you to get changed half an hour ago!" She groaned, shoving the girl towards the changing rooms where her dress hung over the door.

When she'd shut the door, Dawn slipped on the frock and allowed it to pass her head and flow down to her knees gracefully. It tumbled over her like a free-flowing waterfall. It was filled out at the bottom and was a bubbly and cheerful light carnation tinge, almost matching its wearers personality. She twirled about in the dress, her hair in perfect ringlets scattering about the air in a whirlwind as she moved. A loud banging on the door broke her from her daydream.

"Dee Dee! Zoey needs you to get your bridesmaid flowers!" Kenny yelled as he banged again on the wood for emphasis.

"Coming!" Dawn hollered as she unlatched the door and stepped out in front of her tuxedo clad childhood friend. "So-What do you think?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes as Kenny's mouth hung open like a hooked magikarp's.

"B-beautiful." He uttered, grabbing her arm, "Now hurry up! Zoey's a mean redhead!" He assured her again, yanking her out of the room and back to the reception hall.

The blue eyed, blue haired Dawn allowed herself to be dragged through crowds of people until they came considerably close to the part where all the children at the wedding were being kept and entertained. Dawn's eyes widened suddenly and she snatched her hand away from Kenny's and stormed over to where the kids all sat in their dresses and mini-tuxes.

A battle which was rather feeble in Dawn's experience was taking place, and all of the kids chattered amongst themselves on who would win.

"Wow! Dat boy has a Torterra! It's huge!" He muttered, using his tiny arms to try to show the other children the size he was talking about.

Piplup suddenly appeared again, obviously, Zoey had managed to get the penguin to put on his black bowtie for such an occasion, and he waddled over to Dawn, his flippers attempted to stretch the tie away from his plump neck.

Dawn grabbed Piplup and held him in her arms as the famed grass type from Sinnoh, indeed appeared and began to battle. It shot a half-hearted Bullet Seed at its opponent, a Weavile with not much attention. But the kids were inexperienced in battles, to them; they thought this was almost as intense as a league battle for the champion.

The man instructing the Weavile was extremely familiar to Dawn as she squinted to remember where she had seen him before. Suddenly, it clicked.

An apron was hung around his neck; his purple hair was tied in a low ponytail as he called out for Weavile to use Night Slash.

Reggie. That was him. She was sure of it.

The strong sneasel-evolve attacked with grace and slashed wildly at Torterra before a blow from its icy claw hit the grass/ground type on the tree on its back.

It tottered backwards slightly, a glare was written over its face at the ice type for attempting to topple it over.

But Dawn felt anger arise in her as an even more familiar voice boomed out Torterra's next attack.

"Torterra! Leech Seed!" The boy commanded.

The boy behind the Torterra had dark, violet locks which were shoulder length, a few purple bangs danced in his face as Weavile released an Icy Wind attack. His slate coloured eyes narrowed considerably as Torterra's attack missed the target.

Paul.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Getting exciting eh? Review and the next chapter should be up soon enough!_

_-AAML:) _


End file.
